Rakutan
by Polarisu
Summary: Shinya, un jeune adolescent de 17 ans, vient de quitter la ville d’Osaka et son petit ami, pour venir vivre à Tokyo. Il integrera son nouveau lycée où malheureusement, tout n’est pas rose…


Titre : Rakutan

Genre : Yaoi (on se s'en lasse pas XD), complainte d'une vie d'adolescent

Avec en vedette : Dir en Grey, Malice Mizer, Miyavi et autres...

Résumé : Shinya, un jeune adolescent de 17 ans, vient de quitter la ville d'Osaka et son petit ami, pour venir vivre à Tokyo. Il integrera le lycée Rakutan où malheureusement, tout n'est pas rose…

Chapitre Un

Il déménageait encore une fois. Mais son père lui avait promis que ce serait la dernière fois.

-Tu verras, on sera bien à Tokyo ! Et puis, cette fois, j'ai hérité d'un poste fixe ! Fini les déménagements ! On pourra vraiment s'installer et vivre normalement !

Shinya l'espèrait bien. A cause du travail de son géniteur, il avait dût abandonner le peu d'amis qu'il avait à Osaka,ville dans laquelle il avait habité deux ans après un autre déménagement, et puis surtout son petit ami Kisaki. Ils s'étaient séparés d'un commun accord, la distance allant, de toute façon, détruire l'amour qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre.

Il soupira. Sa mère, au courant de sa vie sentimentale, posa sa main sur son épaule afin de le réconforter.

-Il faut être courageux Shinya….Kisaki n'aimerait pas te voir comme ça…

-De toute façon, je ne le verrais plus…Il n'est même pas venu me voir une dernière fois…

Encore un soupire, suivit de quelques larmes. Shinya se retourna pour regarder une dernière fois la maison qu'il quittait, puis entra dans la voiture, prète à démarrer.

-Je déteste ma vie…pensa-t-il.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Le professeur principal de la 2-A réclama pour la deuxième fois le silence. Il n'aimait pas beaucoup se répéter et les élèves savaient que leur professeur pouvait faire peur quand il était en colère. Enfin, le silence règna dans la classe.

-Bon, avant de commencer le HomeRoom, j'ai une annonce à faire, commence le professeur Matsumoto, la semaine prochaine, nous allons accueuillir un nouvel élève parmis nous. J'espère que vous lui ferez un meilleur accueuil que celui que vous avez fait à Hamazaki-san

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers la dîtes Hamazaki qui devint écarlate. Elle était arrivée dans ce lycée il y avait de cela trois mois et certains de ses nouveaux camarades de classe lui en avaient fait voir de toutes les couleurs : cahiers arrachés, photos prises dans les vestiaires, insultes taguées sur les murs et autres…

-Bien sur,continue le professeur, cela ne s'adresse pas à tout le monde…Mais j'ai eu certains échos sur la façon dont certaines personnes souhaitent la bienvenue aux nouveaux…Je ne viserai personne…

Il regarda la classe silencieuse, et stoppa son regard sur un élève aux longs cheveux noirs et au visage tartiné de fond de teint.

-Je pensais vous avoir dit de ne pas vous maquiller pour venir en classe Satoru !

-Je sais…Excusez-moi…Mais je préfère me maquiller…Je me sens mieux comme ça…

Le professeur soupira. De toute façon, il pouvait dire ce qu'il voulait, il savait qu'il n'arriverais jamais à rien avec cet élève.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

A la fin du cours, on ne parlait que du nouvel élève. Les filles se demandaient si il était mignon et si elles avaient une chance avec lui. Du côté des garçons, on se demandait surtout si il allait faire concurrence.

-En tout cas, il n'a pas interret à être plus populaire que moi ! clame un grand blond

-Parce que tu es populaire toi Gackt ?

-Evidemment, la majorité des filles et même pas mal de garçons sont à mes pieds…

-Et le pire, c'est qu'il s'en vante…

Gackt ricana.

-Pour toi, c'est pas difficile d'être à mes pieds, tu ne dépasse même pas mes genoux !

-Vous allez pas recommencer à vous battre quand même ! commence le délégué de classe.

-Toi Ando, je t'ai pas causé ! Et puis j'aime bien voir Kyo-chan s'énerver.

-Tu sais ce qu'il te dit le Kyo-chan ????!!!!!

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ils partirent d'Osaka le matin et arrivèrent à Tokyo en fin de journée. La première chose qu'il avait fait en arrivant, c'était prendre toutes ses affaires et s'installer dans sa nouvelle chambre. Elle est beaucoup plus petite que celle qu'il avait dans son ancienne maison. C'était normal, il vivaient en appartement maintenant. Mais après tout, Shinya s'en fichait. Plus rien n'avait d'importance…Il avait tout quitté, tout perdu…

-Kisaki…

Le soir, ses parents avaient déjà installé quelques affaires mais la majorité était encore dans les cartons. Une table basse était installé dans la futur salle à manger et la mère de Shinya, ne pouvant pas encore faire la cuisine, avait acheté de la nourriture chinoise dans le combini d'en face.

Pendant le repas, le silence pèsait. Personne ne parlait. Les parents de Shinya mangeaient tranquillement. Mais lui, avait comme une boule à l'estomac. Il n'arrivait pas à avaler sa nourriture. Il voulut quitter la table mais son père le retint.

-N'oublies pas que lundi tu rentres dans ton nouveau lycée, n'oublies pas de préparer tes fournitures…Ta mère t'accompagnera pour une première fois…

-Je peux y aller tout seul…

-Tu ne sais même pas où il se trouve !

-C'est simple… Si je croise des personnes avec le même uniforme que moi, je les suis…

-Mais…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, Shinya avait disparu dans sa chambre.

-Il se comporte vraiment bizarrement…Ca lui fait temps de mal que ça que l'on ait quitté Osaka ?

La mère soupira.

-Tu ne peux pas comprendre ce qu'il se passe dans la tête de ton fils…

-Parce que tu comprends toi ?

-Un peu…

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Le lendemain, la lumière du jour réveilla Shinya. Il avait passé la soirée à pleurer, une photo de Kisaki collé contre son cœur, à se demander si lui aussi pensait à lui. Puis finalement, il avait fini par sombrer dans un sommeil sans rêve.

-Merde, j'ai dormi tout habillé…

Il alla fouiller dans un carton et en sortit quelques vêtements. Puis il tituba jusqu'à la salle de bain où sa mère avait déjà préparé le necessaire de toilette. Il se fit couler un bain et, pendant un petit moment, pensa sérieusement à se noyer dedans. Il entra et plongea sa tête dans l'eau chaude. Mais au bout d'une minute, à court d'oxygène, il sortit la tête de l'eau et prit une grande bouffée d'air. Et il se mit à sangloter.

-Je suis qu'un lache…J'ai même pas le courage de me suicider…J'en ai marre de cette vie de merde…Tout ça à cause du putain de boulot de ce père de merde !!!

Il se remit à pleurer et quitta la salle de bain une heure après y être entré, les yeux rouges et gonflés. Il regarda la petite horloge de la cuisine (installée par sa mère) : onze heures. Il ne prit même pas la peine de prendre un petit déjeuné, ni de saluer ou d'aider sa génitrice, en train de défaire les cartons et quitta l'appartement en bougonnant un : j'vais faire un tour…

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Fin du Chapitre Un

Note de l'auteur : Ce n'est pas un chapitre très long (trois pages TT), plus une sorte d'introduction…Les autres chapitres devraient être plus longs (selon mon inspiration)

Review s'il vous plait D


End file.
